Victims Of Vault Hunters
Victims of Vault Hunters is an optional mission in Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax. Six assassins from each of the Vault Hunters' pasts have been gathered by Sparky Flynt to kill them, but others seem to be looking out for said Vault Hunters. Walkthrough Objectives *Receive instructions *Find Sparky's assassins **Search Privilege Pavilion **Defeat Sergeant Jarter **Search Sanctum of the Sacred Insect **Defeat Grill Holloway ***Collect witch doctor mask ***Place mask on altar **Search Wam Bam Resort **Defeat Mordo Sophis **Search Retirement Cottages **Defeat Blendo **Defeat Clements **Defeat ?1!? *Find Sparky *Defeat Sparky *Return to Hammerlock Strategy As Sir Hammerlock prepares to give the Vault Hunters a new task following the death of The Invincible Son of Crawmerax the Invincible, an ECHO from Sparky Flynt (the son of Captain Flynt) cuts in and demands that the Vault Hunters face the members of his assassination and support group, Victims of Vault Hunters. All the members seek vengeance against the Vault Hunters for various personal incidents. Follow Hammerlock out of the arena. The first assassin is Sergeant Jarter, who served with Axton in the Dahl army. There is a small canyon in the northern section of Privilege Pavilion to the left of the bridge leading to the arena. The Vault Hunters need to investigate the wall at the end of the canyon to find a bomb, which blows up the wall and reveals Jarter. After investigating the remains, it turns out that Jarter was blown up with the remote bomb. The second assassin is Grill Holloway, uncle of Marcie Holloway (Gaige's school rival whom Deathtrap accidentally killed). He hides behind a door to the east in the Sanctun of the Sacred Insect that only moves when a Witch Doctor's mask is placed before a totem altar. Simply search the nearby huts for a Witch Doctor and kill him, then take his dropped mask and place it on the altar. Inside lies the splattered corpse of Grill, whose transport apparently malfunctioned, causing him to fall to his death. Cross through the underwater tunnel back to Wam Bam Resort to meet the third assassin Mordo Sophis, who seeks revenge on Maya for her murdering of his son, Brother Stephen Sophis. Climb the resort and enter the waterwheel area, then immediately turn left to find a switch that turns on a steam piston. Use this piston to reach a ladder leading to a patio where Mordo sits unmoving. Someone poisoned his beer, saving the Vault Hunters the trouble yet again. Proceed to the southernmost part of the island where the Retirement Cottages are. Sparky now introduces Blendo, the last surviving bandit of the Chung clan that Salvador single handedly wiped out. Go to the cottage at the southmost point and open the door to see Blendo's corpse hanging from a tree. At this point, Sparky's hopes for victory have been dashed, but he reluctantly introduces Clements, a Hyperion scientist who wants Krieg. Simply follow the map to a glowing door and enter to see Clements impaled with needles. After Sparky's rant, search the house for a switch and activate it to open a passage where Zer0's assassin lays impaled on poles. Sparky is now fed up with all the incompetence and demands that he fight you himself. Follow the passage until you reach Sparky Flynt's Clubhouse, where he will immediately attack. Outside of high health, he packs little punch and will quickly die to concentrated fire. Once defeated, Hammerlock will call to tell you that ECHO messages have been sent to each of the Vault Hunters. Simply meet Hammerlock at the place where you first found him on Wam Bam Island to turn in and receive your message. Completion :"Though Vault Hunters may not be saints, they're still not as dickish as Pandora's villains." Turn In: Sir Hammerlock ECHO Transcription Axton's message Axton: (reading) Staff Sergeant Axton: First one's free. Now you're on your own. Regards, Sarah. (to himself) Hunh. She still wants me. Gaige's message Gaige: (reading) Dear Gaige: Dad here. Hope Pandora's fun. Heard Marcie's dad sent some mercenaries your way, so I sabotaged their transport and -- (sniffs to herself) oh my god, you're the best dad ever! Maya's message Maya: (reading) Dear Siren: Though I find your physical attractiveness confusingly repulsive, I feel you will have an important part to play in the coming days. Knowing this, I elected to poison the Siren hunters through various means I shan't go into detail about. Suffice to say, they involved a beer bottle and a straw made of anthrax, sincerely a friend. (to herself) Huh. I'm attractive? Salvador's message Salvador: (reading) Hola Nieto, I saw some bounty hunters were coming for you, so I hired the resort staff to take care of them. Sincerely, Abuela. (to himself) I LOVE YOU, ABUELA! Krieg's message Krieg: (reading) SALUTATIONS PSYCHOMAN I'M SORRY AS A SLICE WOUND SINCERELY SAMMY Zer0's message Zer0: (reading) To Zer0: 0ne. (to himself) Well, that's irritatingly cryptic. Notes *Each Vault Hunter has unique dialogue for each of the killed assassins and their letter at the end. If multiple players are doing this mission in splitscreen, only one dialogue out of the Vault Hunters currently in use will be played. *While most of the assassins are named and have personal reasons for killing the Vault Hunters, Zer0's assassin, in keeping with his mysterious nature, is never named, nor are his motivations given, as apparently Sparky couldn't understand a thing he said. It's also never revealed who killed this assassin, as Zer0's message is too cryptic for even him to understand. *Maya's message was clearly left by Patricia Tannis, made obvious by her particularly specific way of speaking. *A likely candidate for Krieg's message is Doctor Heather Samuels, who is never seen in-game but heard in ECHO logs during the mission Doctor's Orders. She was a Hyperion researcher who showed clear disdain for the experiments she was forced to perform for Handsome Jack under threat of her wife being executed. The message to Krieg is also signed "Sammy", which was Jack's frequent nickname for her. ru:Жертвы искателей Хранилища uk:Жертви Шукачів Хранилища Category:Cleanup